Parodias a Grand Theft Auto
Una parodia a Grand Theft Auto es una referencia, aparición o actuación del juego o alguno de sus contenidos de manera hilarante o satírica por algún medio, principalmente Internet, cine o televisión, e incluso en otros videojuegos. Algunas parodias están realizadas por aficionados a la saga Grand Theft Auto de todo el mundo, quienes simplemente "actúan" e imitan su contenido, dándole un ambiente de realismo. Un ejemplo conocido es la parodia realizada por el humorista Dave Chapelle. No obstante, hay otras producciones que involucran reconstrucciones, muy elaboradas, de todo el ambiente típico de los juegos de la saga, y las cuales son protagonizadas por figuras de Lego. Otras referencias al juego pueden verse en series o películas. Por ejemplo, La ley de la calle, película donde el actor Cuba Gooding interpreta a un policía al más puro estilo Grand Theft Auto; además, en una escena, cuando éste se dirige a atrapar a unos delincuentes, se los puede ver jugando a GTA: San Andreas; otro detalle es que la guarida de los delincuentes es parecida a los pisos francos que aparecen en el juego. En uno de los capítulos de la serie española Aquí no hay quien viva, se ve al personaje Josemi Cuesta jugando al mismo título de la saga. Cine Los Simpson: La película (Grand Theft Walrus) thumb|left|150px|Logotipo de "Grand Theft Walrus". thumb|300px|right|Escena de la película que parodia a la saga GTA. Los Simpson: La película es una película de animación basada en la serie de televisión de más de 20 años, "Los Simpson", cuyo creador es Matt Groening. La película se estrenó mundialmente el 27 de Julio de 2007. En una de las escenas se ve a Homer, el padre de familia, en un bar de Alaska, jugando a una máquina recreativa, en concreto a un videojuego llamado "Grand Theft Walrus", una parodia a la famosa saga de videojuegos Grand Theft Auto. En el juego, el protagonista (Una morsa en un deportivo rojo descapotable) dispara a un pingüino bailarín, en referencia a la película de animación "Happy Feet" (2006). Ésta escena se encuentra a los 53 minutos de la película, y dura unos 14 segundos. Se hicieron varios productos de propaganda, con el logotipo de "Grand Theft Walrus", como camisetas y tazas, gracias al buen recibimiento, por parte del público, que tuvo ésta escena, parodia de Grand Theft Auto. Casi 300 thumb|300px|right|Escena que parodia a [[Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas|GTA SA.]] Casi 300 es una película de comedia dirigida por Jason Friedberg y Aaron Seltzer, en 2008. Parodia de la exitosa película "300". El heroico Leónidas, sin más armas que la ropa interior de cuero y una capa, lidera un grupo de 13 espartanos en defensa de su patria contra los invasores persas (cuyas filas incluyen a Ghost Rider, Rocky Balboa, los Transformers y a una jorobada Paris Hilton). A los 59 minutos de la película, se parodia al juego Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. De repente todo el escenario simula el aspecto gráfico del juego. Además, a Leónidas se le ve un tatuaje en el estomago con el logotipo de "San Andreas". Pero el Radar es el de Grand Theft Auto III La escena dura unos 70 segundos. Ésta escena ha provocado algunas críticas, desde fans del juego, avergonzados por considerarla una parodia ridícula a GTA SA, hasta personas a las que les ha agradado mucho la escena y se han reído bastante con ella. En español, a esta escena se le llamó "Gran ladrón de termópilas". Videojuegos Los Simpson - El Videojuego (Grand Theft Scratchy: Blood Island) thumb|left|150px|Carátula de "Grand Theft Scratchy: Blood Island". thumb|300px|Propaganda que parodia a la [[saga GTA.]] Grand Theft Scratchy: Blood Island es una parodia a la saga GTA. Aparece en el videojuego llamado "Los Simpson - El Videojuego" (The Simpsons Game), disponible para las consolas Wii, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Playstation 2, Nintendo DS y PlayStation Portable (desarrollado y distribuido por Electronics Arts en 2007). Éste nombre no tiene nada que ver con la saga GTA. Grand Theft Scratchy: Blood Island es un videojuego ficticio que adquiere uno de los protagonistas del juego, Bart Simpson, y que su madre, Marge, no se lo permite por considerarlo violento. Sobre tal videojuego se trata en los siguientes 3 niveles del juego: *''Bartman begins:'' Bart va a la tienda de videojuegos y compra un juego llamado "Grand Theft Scratchy", pero Marge lo ve y se lo confisca. *''Mob rules:'' Marge decide poner fin a la venta de juegos violentos a los menores. Tras derrotar a la policía y llegar al ayuntamiento, Maggie consigue hacer salir a Quimby y al productor de EA del edificio, donde el pueblo decide no vender "Grand Theft Scratchy" a los menores. *''Grand Theft Scratchy:'' Con 1 tarjeta ya conseguida, Marge y Lisa atraviesan un portal que las lleva hasta "Grand Theft Scratchy", el videojuego que Bart quería comprar. Indignada por la cantidad de violencia del juego, Marge decide limpiarlo reuniendo a unos cuantos perros-policía mientras Lisa ataca a las pandillas callejeras. Saints Row 2 thumb|300px|Propaganda que parodia a [[GTA IV.]] Uno de los trailers del juego, señalan de forma burlona las actividades de GTA IV mientras que ellos muestran las actividades de su juego en un intento por atraer a los jugadores. En el video se ven la TV, los Bolos y el club de striptease. Televisión Anuncio de Coca-Cola ("Da un poco de amor") thumb|300px|right|Spot publicitario de Coca-Cola. La famosa marca de bebidas "Coca-Cola", lanzó el 11 de agosto de 2006, uno de sus peculiares spots, que en este caso, está realizado por animación por ordenador, y "parece" parodiar a la saga GTA (se puede deducir porque el inicio de el video, aparece en la esquina inferior izquierda unas letras estilo GTA diciendo Downtown que es el nombre del centro de cualquier ciudad de la saga aparte de que el personaje tiene cierto parecido con Claude de Grand Theft Auto III). El spot comercial se estrenó a través del canal de televisión americano "CBS", durante una temporada de Super Bowl, en los espacios disponibles para los anuncios, en Estados Unidos, debido a que en éste período se ponen creativas las empresas, para idear e innovar en sus spots publicitarios, ya que la TV tiene mucha audiencia durante esta temporada. Después, el spot pudo visionarse en cines. Su duración es de tan sólo un minuto. El anuncio se llamó "Give a little love" ("Da un poco de amor") y en él, pueden reconocerce ciertas características de la saga GTA. Si bien, el fin último del juego ha sido retocado, transformando la violencia por la amabilidad y un mensaje positivo, el mismo mensaje que "Coca-Cola" sigue transmitiendo de generación en generación, sólo que cambiando las formas. El anuncio cambia de arriba a abajo la controvertida mecánica de juego de GTA cuando Ray, el personaje principal del juego, después de beberse una "Coca-Cola", se convierte en un ciudadano modelo, amante de la diversión. El anuncio nos muestra como sería el mundo si todos fuéramos buenos con los demás. Por otra parte destacar el final con un desfile muy similar al 'Coke - Happiness Factory'. El lema del spot es: “The Coke side of life”. Parodia Comercial thumb|300px|right En este vídeo interviene el actor y cómico americano Jay Johnston. Interpreta a un policía americano, que persigue a un agresivo conductor, que se encuentra bajo los efectos de alcohol, bebiendo durante la conducción. Éste conductor parace ser el famoso actor, modelo y productor estadounidense Nick Nolte, el cual también es famoso por dedicarse a la bebida. En el vídeo se entremezclan escenas reales, con escenas de juego de GTA: Vice City. Este sketch es en inglés y su lema es "Live in your world party in Nolte's" (que significaría algo así como "Vive en tu propio mundo de fiestas en Nolte"...dando a entender que Nolte sería como una ciudad). Anuncio Banco HSBC Holdings thumb|300px|right|Anuncio parodia a GTA. El banco HSBC Holdings, aunque desarrolla su principal actividad en China y Hong Kong, es inglés. Como promoción realizó un spot, parodiando claramente a la saga GTA. El spot fué rodado en Hong Kong, y dura unos 2 minutos. El anuncio, en tono bastante irónico, muestra como un padre que juega, con habilidad/suerte, a un videojuego (parodia clara a GTA), es emulado en la vida real por su hijo realizando todo lo que hace su padre en el videojuego. Robot Chicken: Grand Theft City thumb|300px|right|Mario y Luigi en [[Vice City (VC)|Vice City.]] Es un segmento del episodio Lust for Puppets, de la serie inglesa Robot Chicken, en donde puede verse a Mario y Luigi, personajes principales de la famosa saga de videojuegos Super Mario Bros, metidos en un mundo de autos, mujeres, drogas y armas, parodiando aspectos, tanto de la saga de Super Mario Bros como de la de Grand Theft Auto. El vídeo parodia, concretamente, al título de la saga Grand Theft Auto: Vice City y el final de la película El precio del poder. Videos en Internet Grand Theft Awesome IV thumb|left|150px|Logotipo de "Grand Theft Awesome IV". thumb|300px|right|Video parodia a [[Grand Theft Auto IV.]] Grand Theft Awesome IV es un vídeo de animación, en inglés, que circula por internet, desde junio de 2008, de unos 2 minutos de duración, con la caractarística de que es una total parodia a Grand Theft Auto IV. Éste video parece ser sólo uno más, de una colección de videos que parodian videojuegos (cuyos títulos acaban todos en "Awesome"), realizados por Chris O'Neill a través del programa Adobe Flash. El vídeo muestra a Niko Bellic en Liberty City, donde sufrirá constantes problemas durante el juego, con un trágico final. El video contiene varias referencias al juego, como la aparición de Ratas Voladoras, una llamada del primo y el uso de trucos mediante el Teléfono móvil. Referencias *Minuto 0:15 - La capacidad del jugador de salir del coche por el parabrisas. *Minuto 0:16 a 0:22 - Nuevo Motor Fisico del juego. *Minuto 0:25 - Ratas voladoras. *Minuto 0:39 a 0:46 - Teléfono celular personalizable y códigos por medio de este. *Minuto 0:53 a 1:00 - Citas con Roman. *Minuto 1:01 - La posibilidad de destruir un helicoptero en partes. *Minuto 1:23 - El bug de algunos trucos, como aparecer flotando. *Minuto 1:44 - Los carritos de Hot-Dog esparcidos por la ciudad. *Minuto 1:56 - La escena en blanco y negro cuando Niko muere. Grand Theft Auto: Lego City thumb|left|150px|Carátula de "Grand Theft Auto: Lego City". thumb|300px|right|Video parodia a [[GTA: VC.]] Este video fué creado por tres estudiantes californianos que debían entregar un proyecto en formato video y no se les ocurrió otra cosa que hacer una especie de trailer parodia del trailer original del Grand Theft Auto: Vice City con muñequitos y piezas del universo Lego. Después de once meses de arduo trabajo, el proceso de gestación llega a su fin y nace GTA: Lego City. Ver también *Competencias de Grand Theft Auto. Enlaces Externos *Cuenta de Chris O'Neill en Newgrounds.com *[http://www.adultswim.com/shows/robotchicken/index.html Página web oficial de Robot Chicken.] Categoría:Saga Grand Theft Auto